


Dreams Show

by Wackadoodledoo



Series: Dreams and ideas should not be the same thing [1]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wackadoodledoo/pseuds/Wackadoodledoo
Summary: Whoops dreams





	Dreams Show

Okay, so a parent has you, your sibling and an animal you cherish. Your other parent has left, leaving other parent to devolve into madness .Slowly, you and said sibling don't go out. You arnt allowed.Then the experiments happen. Locked inside dungeons, taken apart and put together again. You and your sibling havent seen eachother in years.Until one day, you are locked into a room with nothing. You stay there for days, until your sibling is thrown into the room.   
They open up a door.   
There's the cherished pet, a zombie, trained to to kill you. But it doesn't. It refused.   
Now it's dead.  
You and your sibling finally escape, but you are underwater. You can't go to the surface, it's dangerous. You ask, and you plead, but it get you no where. One day, you follow one, with sibling arm in arm with you, on the look out for the one who has kept you down in the horrible place.

You see sun.  
You see light.  
You see  
People.  
You look for your mother, but she doesn't recognize you.  
You find your past friends, they don't know who you are. They look disgusted.  
You look down.  
And see the intertwining stitches that hold you together.

then I woke up.


End file.
